Fate Phantom Order
by ptl
Summary: Clockwork predicts the end of the world, so he prepares Danny accordingly and sends him off to Chaldea. There, he will learn more about being a true hero from past professionals as well as connecting with someone with a half-spiritual existence similar to him.


"That's not good."

In the far reaches of the ectoplasm dimension situated in a plane close to the Reverse Side of the World, lies the lair of Clockwork, ghost master of time and agent of the Counter Force.

His job consists in safeguarding History's proper course, up and including the Human Order, observing all timelines from past, present, future and parallel worlds as well as assisting the World in fixing paradoxes.

Oh, and due to being an atemporal being, he constantly shifts between child, adult and elder forms.

So him saying that something's not good would mean serious trouble. Even if he says it in that calm tone of his, despite the urgency of the situation.

"So Goetia is beginning his Human Incineration Plan, not to say about the future invasion of the Fantasy Trees and the Lostbelts."

This world's version of Clockwork has already overseen various alternate timelines were those two global space-time massive distortions happened and were thwarted by Chaldea and their army of Servants, saving the planet once and again from literal gods and forces of nature as well as the darkness of ambitious men. He just didn't expect it to happen to his world though.

Clockwork sighs. Those annoying Observers will come panicking to him after the time stream they zealously observe becomes burned, literally. Not to say that there wasn't any equivalent of Fujimaru or any other Master capable to take on such tribulations.

But he was the ghost of time, his connection with the concept of time was beyond that of the Solar System but comes from the Root itself, even before the universe and the Ghost Zone were created.

Such was his insight that he already predicted his own plans and was sure that the timelines that will/are/were born from it will end up in a satisfactory future.

"It seems you have your work cut out for you, Clockwork." Ah, he also predicted that.

Clockwork turns to the direction of the voice "I was already waiting for you, Kischur."

From a kaleidoscopic portal, a red eyed elder man with a cane came through. This man was Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, also known as the Magician user of the Second True Magic: Operation of Parallel Worlds, Kaleidoscope. And the man who fought the Type-Moon and won, transforming into an immortal vampire in the process.

The vampire smirked "Of course you were waiting for me, you're Clockwork."

The time ghost let out a chuckle "And I see you brought young Aoko with you."

From the same portal, came another person, this one a redhead woman seemingly in her twenties and with intense blue eyes. As well as Zelretch, she too was also a Magician but her power, the Blue, was based in time manipulation. Aoko Aozaki was her name.

While the Blue was cause of serious space-time problems like the acceleration of the universe's thermal death, she and Clockwork have a very amicable relationship since she woke to her Magic, initially to advise her to be more cautious about it as well as vouching for her despite the Observers and the Counter Force protests. They have recurrent meetings in which they talk about time related shenanigans, eat food from various time periods and play games, in which Clockwork always go easy on her for obvious reasons.

The redhead grinned "Good to see you too, Clockwork." Then she frowned "Though I wish it was on other circumstances."

"So you both know what's happening, right?" At this point, it was more of a formality to Clockwork.

Zelretch scratched his beard "This world is destined to follow the path of the Grand Order, in half a year, Chaldea will initiate the operation to correct Singularity F."

"Yeah, I heard Chaldea was furiously searching for Master and Rayshifting candidates, but we know that there is no one on this timeline who can fill the role of the Last Master of Humanity, right?"

Clockwork nodded"Of course, Aoko, Kischur. At the rhythm things go, there will be no one to stop the Incineration of Human History." He smiles "But I know of someone who can take that role, probably even better than other counterparts from other worlds."

Zelretch fully opened his eyes in realization and let out an amused chuckle "So you're going to present your protegee, eh?" He took a serious look "You know that the path that you're going to impose him could be compared to hell, no? Unless he overcomes the pain of the sacrifices of hi and his allies and learns from them, even if he saves the world, he could become completely broken."

Clockwork sighed "I know that introducing Daniel to that path is cruel, but it's also an opportunity for him to learn and mature from heroes, extraordinary people like him who do the impossible and can understand him. It's not that I know he will succeed, I have faith that he can do that and become an even greater hero, for his sake and his loved ones."

"Then why don't you explain it to him?" Aoko decided to interject "I think he will understand, and from how much you talked about him, he will accept."

"Why yes, I was planning on seeing Daniel to talk about this."

**Fate Phantom Order**

Danny Fenton isn't technically alive, neither completely dead.

That was his reality since last year, from the accident with the portal that his parents created in order to reach the realm of ghosts. That infusion of ectoplasm to his molecular structure gave him the powers of the dead as well as making him able to take on their full physiology at will.

That also locked his body in a conceptual limbo between life and undead even if his soul was still in the realm of the living.

A paradox, something that defies the natural laws and that should've not existed.

Which is why it's probable that the Counter Force tried to kill him by transforming him and his city into a ghost-trouble magnet. The irony.

In the course of a year, Danny had to use his newfound ecto powers in his Phantom identity to help defend Amity Park form the ghosts that terrorize it as well as gain tons of enemies from a genie, rock star, ghost hunters and federal agents to the king of the Ghost Zone, an evil circus ringmaster with a reality warping gauntlet and his evil counterpart from an alternate future.

He also has an arch-enemy, a half-ghost like him called Vlad Masters, Vlad Plasmius in his evil persona. He was an university friend of his parents until the day Vlad suffered a similar accident to Danny's with a prototype portal, costing him his social life despite his ghostly powers, turning him into an evil billionaire scientist with sociopathic tendencies who will do anything to gain power or just marry with Danny's mother while destroying his father in revenge for a stupid accident. He even tried to create clones of Danny to make them into a twisted vision of Danny being his and Maddie's, Danny's mother, son!

Only one was left alive but that is another story.

Most recently, Vlad used his powers and resources to make himself mayor of Amity Park, making Danny's life more difficult that it already was.

What few know however, is that it was Vlad's influence that made other organizations of the moonlit world like the Mage Association and the Holy Church from trying to do anything to the city for the blatant presence of the supernatural, especially a type of ghost that isn't too dependant on the decadence of Mystery that's been ongoing since millennia. It also helps the bureaucratic mess that is going on between said organizations and the Guys In White, said federal agents who want nothing more than to eliminate anything paranormal and are extremely paranoiac (and with reason, not that they themselves are any better) with magi, the Church only barely getting a somewhat better treatment from those guys with their shared zealous hatred for the undead, vampires in the case of the Church.

But these are now desperate times and Chaldea is searching for candidates, even if they're from places the Magus Association has no control over.

**Fate Grand Order**

"So, let me get this right…" Danny was now in Clockwork's lair, the ghost of time having transported the halfa there. Now, he just finished dumping a great quantity of information about Chaldea's mission to the poor 15-year old.

"... there will be some sort of catastrophic collapse on time that will incinerate humanity, literally, and there is this wizard-" "Magi" Interrupted Clockwork.

"-Magi organization subventioned by the UN and that Magus Association, which by the way are a bunch of sociopathic magic scientists, that has time travel technology and can summon non-ectoplasmic superpowered ghosts from heroes from all around History, and you think **I** am the key for the success of this mission."

"Well, not every magus is that cruel though the majority are… quite amoral. And yes, you're the last variable in order to correct the timeline and not have a bad future." Clockwork said "Any questions?"

"Yeah! Ah…" Danny stammered "Wouldn't be risky for me? If they discover that I'm half-ghost, they would dissect me! And I have a feeling that it would be worse than the GIW capturing me or my parents discovering my secret. Not to say I'm a magus…"

"Don't worry much about that, Daniel." Clockwork assured "Besides, I can awaken your Magic Circuits while some colleagues of mine train you and apply you to Chaldea, they're trustworthy and some of the best."

"Oh, thanks. But there is something I still don't understand, how is it possible that there are ghosts that don't have ectoplasm? I thought they all came from the Ghost Zone, itself being an ectoplasm dimension."

"Well, Daniel, it's because the Ghost Zone is in another dimension different from Earth that we ghosts originating from it are different, we are subject to different rules though we still share lots of similitudes with our prana-based cousins."

"That makes a lot of sense." Danny commented "Somehow…"

"Now, what do you think, Daniel? That mission is one which can probably drive you into despair, even make you break some of your moral values and lose faith in your beliefs."

Danny gulped. While he himself had experienced some serious stuff, the way Clockwork was saying it, that mission could put everything he faced against to blame, even compared to the confrontation to his future self, the result of the possibility of him losing his humanity and going on a one-ghost rampage around the planet.

But, what about his family? His friends? His city? The entire world?

While he knew Clockwork was powerful and wasn't cruel, he also knew that the master of time was subject to strict laws of neutrality and that it was only his ability to observe alternate more favorable timelines what allowed him to bend the rules from time to time. So Clockwork possibly can't directly fix it and was asking for Danny, a proxy. It wasn't also guaranteed that Clockwork could protect Amity Park or his loved ones.

Wait, what was he thinking? He can't possibly be this selfish! It's logical to first thing about his family and friends as well as the probable impossibility of that mission, but what about the rest of humanity? Those people who could be erased from existence at any moment without knowing it? And all because he didn't offer to help?

No. That was against what Danny Fenton fought, what Danny Phantom risks his unlife for. He took on the responsibility to be a hero, he can't afford to back down!

Danny clenched and unclenched his fists as well as breathed in and out to calm his nerves. When he finished, he looked directly at Clockwork, a determined fire burning through his now green radioactive eyes.

"Where do I have to sign?"

Clockwork let out a proud smile. It seems the future will have a chance and with one of the most recent heroes around to realize it.

**Fate Phantom Order**

Now, Danny is going to embark on an adventure in which all of History is at stake. Heroes from both myth and history will be both friend and foe, the Holy Grail War being the vehicle for the salvation and destruction of humanity.

Let the Grand Order begin…

_AN: Always wanted to see how a Danny Phantom story will fair in the Nasuverse, Fate Grand Order in this case. Especially for the possible interactions between a Demi-Servant like Mash as well as being in a high stakes mission to save the world that would be simply epic like when Peter Parker was made member of the Avengers._

_This chapter was more of worldbuilding, trying to mix the universes of Fate and Danny Phantom. Especially in regards to ghosts: while Nasuverse spirits are souls with prana bodies, Ghost Zone ghosts are souls with ectoplasmic bodies, whether they're formed naturally or from dead beings, and both are conceptually categorized as spirits, so anti-ghost technology still have an effect on non-ectoplasmic spirits. Bet any Servant would be initially confused to seeing a half-ghost like Danny, especially those related to death._

_Next chapter would be Danny's introduction to Chaldea and possibly the beginning of Fuyuki's Singularity._

_Besides, this was supposed to be at the end of Season 3, but with no Phantom Planet, so Danny can hold his own against Servants for a while with his variety of ghost powers. His Ghostly Wail can even be compared to at least an Anti-Army Noble Phantasm. Obviously it's nothing against Excalibur or, hell forbid, Ea._

_By the way, can Magic Resistance nullify raw energy like prana and ectoplasm or just advanced techniques or spells like magecraft and psychic powers or was both?_


End file.
